1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a solid state imaging device and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an XY address type solid state imaging device in which signals of respective pixels are read in parallel by each color by using plural signal outputting circuits is known (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-174478 as an example). Besides, it is general that a primary color filter is disposed at a pixel section in, for example, a Bayer array to capture a color image in the solid state imaging device.
Incidentally, when an addition read of an image signal is performed by the solid state imaging device, it is necessary to determine a barycenter position of each color pixel after the addition in consideration of a color array at the color filter. However, it is difficult to read the image signal added by each color from each channel without displacement of the barycenter position of each color pixel after the addition in a general XY address type solid state imaging device.